


Winter's Tale

by reignofdreams (ninasdreams)



Series: carry on wayward son [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: CATWS spoilers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Drabble Collection, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninasdreams/pseuds/reignofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles about Steve and Bucky following the events of CATWS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. permafrost

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of what will be an expanding drabble collection of Steve/Bucky fics.
> 
>  **Warning:** _Spoilers guaranteed._

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve freezes long before he plunges HYDRA’s aircraft into the ice.

The first time Steve wakes, there’s pain and Sam and “On your left.”

Then darkness. Then dreams.

_Almost there, desperation searing his veins. “Grab my hand!”_

_The shriek of tearing metal. Steve freezes long before he plunges HYDRA’s aircraft into the ice._

The second time he wakes, Bucky’s scream follows him, the echo driving him in tenacious pursuit of the ghost with his friend’s face.

Five months on, fire rages, metal groans and gives. Steve lunges for a metal hand in sickening deja vú.

He doesn’t miss.

After, a shattered whisper pierces the ringing silence.

“Stevie?”

Finally, the frost thaws.


	2. break me down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road to recovery is not as bad as people suggest. It's worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the angst. I have a lot of academic/graduation stress going on right now and this is a result of that.

Fragments.

 

That’s all he is, a collection of shattered mismatched pieces that no longer fit together.

He wakes to screaming-thrashing-pain and blood-falling-cold cold cold.

Once he was a soldier and he thinks, maybe, a good man. Then a weapon, blank-obedient-lethal.

 

And now?

 

He knows who he’s meant to be ( _“You’re name is James Buchanan Barnes”_ ) but he isn’t James and he isn’t the Winter Soldier.

Steve finds him on his knees sobbing wretchedly, surrounded by decimated furniture and glass shards (fitting).

Steve whispers apologies and “it’ll get better eventually”.

 

Bucky hopes eventually comes soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Marking this as complete though I'll likely add more down the road.
> 
> Join me over on [Tumblr](http://reignofdreams.tumblr.com) for sharing of Winter Soldier feels and flails.
> 
> Comment on here or message me on my Tumblr if you'd like to leave a prompt request.


End file.
